


Unfair

by JasonBaphomet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is trans, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt No Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonBaphomet/pseuds/JasonBaphomet
Summary: Most men didn’t have to fight for their bodies, for their dignity.But Fundy did.And he was exhausted.How unfair.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I project onto Fundy for a few sentences 
> 
> also this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so that's pretty poggers

Everything was so  _ unfair _

That was something Fundy was thinking at the moment, at all moments.

Every second of everyday he clung onto it,  _ unfair _

Looking into a mirror,  _ unfair _

Bathing,  _ unfair _

Walking,  _ unfair _

Breathing,  _ unfair _

But wasn’t it really? Most men didn’t have to fight for their bodies, for their dignity. 

But Fundy did.

And he was exhausted.

A drop of salty water rolled down his cheek, every fiber of his flesh he was aware of. 

Every. Single. Bit.

Another droplet on the other side came down.

He wanted nothing more than to rip his body into shreds with his claws.

To scream, shout, and violently sob.

But it wouldn’t change anything.

So he opted to curl himself into a ball on the floor, hiding his face with his tail.

  
  


_ unfair _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
